How to tame your Kyouya
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18.ONESHOT. O dever de um Tutor é passar seus conhecimentos, mas como Dino reagirá ao perceber que seus ensinamentos e treinos constantes finalmente funcionaram com seu arisco pupilo?


**How to tame your Kyouya.**

Ele estava dormindo em sua confortável cama de hotel quando o _convite_ chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Na realidade, o _convite_ aconteceu na forma de um mortal ataque, mas Dino Cavallone havia vivido o suficiente para saber que jamais poderia dormir totalmente despreparado e suscetível às influências externas. Seu corpo pareceu sentir a áurea assassina entrar em seu quarto, e se isso não fosse suficiente, então ele apenas diria que o que o fez mover o braço e derrubar quem o atacava sobre a cama foi simplesmente... amor!

Baixa estatura, pele pálida, olhos negros e ferinos e uma incomparável áurea assassina... ah, Kyouya!

Os lábios do louro sorriram, mas antes que ele pudesse demonstrar em palavras o quão feliz estava com aquela mágica _surpresa_, o tonfa direito moveu-se e teria acertado o rosto do italiano se ele não tivesse abaixado a cabeça para tocar os lábios de seu jovem amante. O beijo foi casto e rápido, levando uma coloração vermelha ao rosto do rapaz que estava por baixo, mas não necessariamente por timidez.

"Que surpresa agradável, Kyouya! Eu _nunca_ imaginei que você fosse invadir meu quarto. Bem, eu _já_ imaginei isso, mas... heheheh." O rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone corou.

"Saia de cima de mim, herbívoro." Hibari tentava se mover, mas era difícil quando alguém grande e alto feito Dino estava sobre ele, prendendo seus braços e mantendo firmemente um dos joelhos entre suas pernas. "Eu vim para mordê-lo até a morte."

"De novo?" A animação do louro diminuiu e ele saiu de cima do Guardião da Nuvem, visivelmente decepcionado. "Todas as vezes que vos vemos você diz sempre a mesma coisa. Quando é que vou ouvir 'Eu vim para amá-lo' ou 'Eu vim porque senti sua falta'. Poxa, Kyouya..."

O rosto do moreno estava inexpressivo, mas por um momento suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, como se ele não entendesse o que aquelas palavras significavam. O italiano suspirou e rolou para o outro lado da cama, entrando debaixo do fino cobertor e fechando os olhos. "Feche a porta ao sair. Eu estou com sono."

O chute derrubou o Chefe dos Cavallone da cama, e com a mesma rapidez com que ele ficou de pé, seu agressor fez o mesmo. Entre eles havia a larga cama de casal do quarto de hotel, e sem pensar duas vezes Dino levou a mão para debaixo do travesseiro, puxando seu chicote. Ele estalou com barulho no chão e seus lábios sorriram largamente. "Você não poderia ter feito isso de outra maneira, não é?"

"Você só é tão idiota que não entenderia de outra forma." Havia um contido, mas sádico sorriso nos lábios de Hibari. "Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte."

"Você pode tentar." O louro manteve os olhos no rapaz do outro lado da cama, mas ele sentiu quando alguém entrou no quarto. "Romário, prepare o carro. Eu estou de saída."

"Agora, Chefe?" Apesar da pergunta, o Braço Direito não pareceu surpreso. "São duas da manhã."

"Infelizmente meu adorável Kyouya não conseguiu esperar até o dia nascer para estar ao meu lado." O italiano piscou para o Guardião da Nuvem. "Espere no carro. Eu vou apenas trocar de roupa e então darei _aquilo_ que você quer."

"Você vai se arrepender de tanta prepotência, Cavallone." O moreno segurou o par de tonfas com mais força.

Hibari deixou o quarto com passos lentos e leves, fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça ao passar ao lado de Romário. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu na direção de seu Braço Direito, coçando a nuca e pegando o cobertor que havia caído ao chão após o ataque de gentileza do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar.

"Encontre uma casa, um chalé, ou qualquer coisa próxima ao local em que Kyouya me levará." Dino foi até o guarda-roupa, pegando uma calça jeans e uma blusa. Ele vestia apenas a calça de seu pijama. "Se ele veio aqui diretamente é porque já tem um lugar em mente, e eu tenho certeza de que é afastado da civilização. Entretanto, eu jamais o deixaria sem um teto para dormir e uma mesa para comer. Providencie o suficiente, Romário."

O Braço Direito riu e deixou o quarto. O louro só teve tempo de tomar um banho rápido, escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa e ajeitar o cabelo. Sua companhia o esperava no estacionamento do hotel: corpo recostado ao carro, braços cruzados e uma expressão incrivelmente séria. Entretanto, o Guardião da Nuvem não se importou de sentarem lado a lado no veículo, murmurando para Romário o destino daquela madrugada. O italiano recostou-se melhor ao banco, fechando os olhos e pensando que poderia aproveitar aqueles minutos para cochilar. Ele precisaria de todas as energias que pudesse conservar para aquela inesperada pseudo-viagem.

**x**

O primeiro dia foi exatamente como os velhos (não tão velhos!) dias de treino no terraço do Colégio Namimori.

Não houve conversa. A clareira localizada no coração da floresta servia de palco para passos rápidos, movimentos velozes e golpes certeiros. O moreno não brincou quando disse que morderia o Chefe dos Cavallone até a morte. Ele não havia conseguido fazer aquilo nas primeiras 12hs, mas não significava que desistiria fácil. O local escolhido pelo Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fora a floresta que cercava o templo Namimori. Como o rapaz de 16 anos conseguiu acesso aquele lugar Dino não tinha a menor ideia. Romário ficou responsável por encontrar algum lugar em que pudessem descansar, e foi com certa facilidade que o caseiro que cuidava da casa do templo liberou as instalações. Porém, quando o louro mencionou, no meio de um ataque, que talvez fosse melhor parar e descansar, Hibari lançou um olhar de puro desdém, ignorando totalmente o comentário.

O segundo dia começou cedo, quando o Sol ainda não havia nascido direito no céu de Namimori.

Contra fortes objeções, o Guardião da Nuvem havia concordado em fazer uma rápida pausa, mas isso foi apenas para um banho e alguma comida (hambúrguer! O moreno fez questão que o almoço fosse hambúrguer!). Não houve sono ou cochilo, e ele praticamente arrastou o italiano para o meio da floresta novamente e a luta continuou.

O terceiro − e atual dia − marcava não mais uma luta, mas uma espécie de "quem consegue _ainda_ permanecer em pé". Devido ao cansaço dos últimos dois dias, os golpes já não eram mais firmes, assim como os reflexos. Entretanto, o Chefe dos Cavallone precisava parabenizar Hibari por sua disciplina e força de vontade, pois apesar de parecer visivelmente cansado, o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não fez menção de parar, nem quando o chicote de Dino acertou uma de suas costelas, fazendo-o quase ajoelhar-se ao chão.

"Você precisa se focar na defesa, Kyouya. Eu venho dizendo para você que apenas atacar não lhe dá certeza de vitória."

"E desde quando eu dou ouvidos a você?" O Guardião da Nuvem apertou seus tonfas com força. "Você nunca tem nada útil para dizer. É apenas bla bla bla."

"Oh!" O louro sorriu com aquilo. "Esta é a primeira conversa que temos em dois dias. Fico feliz por finalmente ouvir sua voz, Kyouya."

"Se você tem tempo para falar, então tem tempo para lutar, Cavallone."

O moreno iniciou o ataque. Seu corpo projetou-se à frente e por um momento o rapaz desapareceu do campo de visão do italiano. Porém, ele estava preparado para aquilo. Suas mãos esticaram seu chicote, defendendo o golpe que o teria acertado por baixo e do lado esquerdo. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar recuou novamente, e foi fácil notar que aquela investida precisou de mais energia do que o necessário.

"Vamos voltar, Kyouya. O Sol já se pôs. Vamos tomar um banho, jantar e ter uma noite decente de sono. Amanhã começaremos cedo."

"Eu disse não!" O moreno apertou os olhos enquanto Dino revirava os dele. _Garoto teimoso_.

O segundo ataque não chegou a ser concluído.

O louro soube no exato momento em que Hibari deu o primeiro passo, que o rapaz tentaria acertá-lo por cima. Seus olhos cor de mel tiveram tempo de checar o entorno e seus lábios sorriram ao constatar que eles estavam a sós. _Romário voltou para o templo, provavelmente foi avisar que fizessem o jantar. Está é a minha chance!_ O chicote negro estalou no chão de maneira desastrada, antes de ser esticado para frente. Ele girou ao redor dos tonfas do Guardião da Nuvem, como uma cobra, puxando-os com tanta força que o corpo daquele que os manuseava acabou sendo puxado junto. Os braços do italiano estavam ali para segurar o moreno e, ao vê-lo literalmente em seus braços, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu.

"Você não cumpriu a sua parte no acordo, Kyuouya." Sua voz saiu rouca e seus lábios estavam perigosamente próximos aos lábios do rapaz.

"Eu nunca fiz acordo com você, Cavallone." O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar tentou virar o rosto. Suas forças pareciam inexistentes.

"Ah, fez!" Dino mentiu. Nunca houve nenhum acordo. Ele simplesmente estava provocando seu jovem _amante_. "Eu vim aqui para _brincar_ com você e não recebo nada? Eu sou uma pessoa importante, sabia? Muitos requisitam a minha presença."

A resposta para aquilo foi um olhar de extremo sarcasmo que incomodou o louro mais do que ele gostaria. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram levemente contrariado, e seus lábios se aproximaram, depositando um rápido beijo nos lábios de Hibari. O rapaz tentou empurrá-lo, mas isso fez apenas com que o italiano juntasse mais seus braços. _Abra a boca, Kyouya_, o Chefe dos Cavallone apertou os olhos ao notar a resistência. _Eu não posso beijá-lo se você continuar teimoso_. Dino ergueu uma sobrancelha, recebendo um olhar selvagem como resposta. Seus lábios formaram um maldoso meio sorriso e uma de suas mãos desceu, apalpando o baixo ventre do rapaz em seus braços. O gemido baixo que deixou os lábios de Hibari foi a oportunidade que o louro esperava. Sua língua deslizou agilmente para dentro da boca do Guardião da Nuvem e naquele momento ele soube que havia ganhado seu banho, seu jantar e finalmente uma noite de sono. O moreno ainda tentou afastá-lo, mas após alguns segundos sentindo sua língua ser massageada por outra, o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar simplesmente parou de esbravejar. Seus dedos apertaram a blusa escura que o italiano vestia e seus lábios se moveram devagar, um pouco desajeitados, mas cientes do que acontecia. A mão do Chefe dos Cavallone subiu (a contragosto) e ele segurou o rosto de seu amante, beijando-o profundamente.

"Vamos continuar a luta?" Dino disse assim que os lábios se afastaram. A visão diante de seus olhos era no mínimo apetitosa. Hibari tinha o rosto corado, os olhos embaçados de prazer e os lábios vermelhos por causa do beijo.

"E... Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte." O Guardião da Nuvem se afastou somente quando o chicote deslizou por seus tonfas, mas seus passos eram lentos, incertos, e embora ele tenha limpado a boca com as costas das mãos, sua expressão e linguagem corporal o denunciavam totalmente.

"Amanhã, ok?" O louro riu. "Vamos voltar, Kyouya. Eu realmente preciso de um banho e Romário disse que teremos hambúrguer novamente no jantar."

Aquela palavra soou como música aos ouvidos do moreno. Seus tonfas ainda estavam firmes em suas mãos, mas ele não se importou de continuar com a luta no dia seguinte. O italiano tentou fazê-lo se aproximar, mas, no fim, ambos retornaram para a casa do templo como dois estranhos.

A casa era grande e ficava afastada cerca de dez minutos da clareira onde eles estavam. Tudo parecia ser feito de madeira. As paredes, o piso, as grades, as escadas e a sacada. O senhor que cuidava do local não vivia ali, mas estranhamente pareceu conhecer o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, sorrindo e fazendo reverências sempre que o via. A casa estava vazia quando eles entraram, mas havia um gentil bilhete de Romário avisando sobre o jantar e as roupas limpas. Entretanto, antes que o Chefe dos Cavallone pudesse repassar as informações para sua companhia, Hibari seguiu para a direção de um dos banheiros, sem mencionar nada. _E eu pensei que poderíamos tomar um banho juntos..._

Havia três banheiros na casa. Dois ficavam entre os corredores, e um servia como parte da suíte em que Dino havia escolhido como quarto. Sua ideia original envolvia dividir o futon com o Guardião da Nuvem enquanto precisassem ficar ali, mas logo no primeiro dia aquele seu sonho foi despedaçado, quando o moreno seguiu para outro quarto. Desde então o louro vinha tentando convencer seu amante a passar uma noite que fosse com ele, recebendo sempre a mesma resposta negativa e desdenhosa. _Eu estou esperando demais de um garoto de 16 anos._ O italiano tirou a roupa e entrou no pequeno box, fechando os olhos ao sentir a água tocar seu rosto e corpo. _Claro que ele não dividiria o futon comigo. Isso significaria muito mais do que dormir, e você lembra muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez..._

Aquela lembrança fez o Chefe dos Cavallone suspirar triste.

Hibari o estava esperando no cômodo utilizado como sala de jantar. A pedido de Dino havia sido colocada uma mesa alta e quatro cadeiras. A comida fora arrumada e seus olhos cor de mel brilharam ao ver que eles realmente teriam hambúrguer naquela noite. Aquele era o prato favorito do Guardião da Nuvem e isso talvez melhorasse seu humor. O moreno esperou que sua companhia se sentasse para começar a comer, e somente ao encarar seu amante foi que o louro notou que ele vestia a roupa que havia sido separada especialmente para ele. _Eu achei que Kyouya não fosse gostar do conjunto de moletom vermelho, mas acertei no tamanho e na cor._ _Ele parece adorável!_ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir consigo mesmo, enquanto servia seu prato com saladas.

A refeição passou silenciosa.

O Chefe dos Cavallone havia esquecido o que era sentar em uma mesa e provar de uma deliciosa comida. Seu estômago pareceu feliz por receber atenção, e ele precisaria agradecer Romário e o cozinheiro, pois o hambúrguer estava incrível. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar repetiu duas vezes, pousando o hashi sobre o prato e fazendo uma polida reverência ao terminar.

"Você comeu bem, Kyouya." Dino sorriu e pousou seu garfo em seguida. Mais da metade de sua refeição havia sido salada. "Temos pudim de sobremesa. Se quiser eu posso pegar."

"Não. Estou satisfeito." Hibari tinha os olhos baixos. Daquele ângulo ele parecia ainda menor e muito mais um garotinho do que um jovem homem. "Posso me retirar?"

"Eu não sou seu pai, Kyouya. Você não precisa pedir minha permissão." Um triste sorriso pintou os lábios do louro. Quando ele achava que a distância entre eles havia diminuído, algo assim acontecia e o fazia lembrar que, no final, havia uma intransponível distância de quase sete anos entre eles. "O que acha de me fazer companhia esta noite? É bem solitário dormir sozinho neste lugar." O italiano insistiu apenas por desencargo de consciência. Ele já sabia qual seria a resposta.

"Não, obrigado."

O Guardião da Nuvem deixou o cômodo, carregando o prato vazio. O Chefe dos Cavallone ainda permaneceu alguns minutos ali, sozinho e pensativo. _O que você está fazendo, Dino?_ A cabeça loura pendeu para trás e os olhos cor de mel se fecharam. Desde o início da batalha dos Arcobalenos, o moreno pareceu ainda mais distante. _Nós estávamos em times opostos, mas não mais. Por que ele simplesmente não permite que eu o mime?_ Dino resignou-se e ficou em pé, deixando a sala enquanto carregava seu prato vazio até a cozinha. Hibari havia lavado seu prato, e o louro fez o mesmo. Aqueles minutos pareceram servir para lembrá-lo de que ele não tinha uma noite decente de sono há três dias e que era preciso descansar ou ele não aguentaria o ritmo imposto por seu amante. _Se ao menos esse ritmo fosse para outra coisa..._ O italiano riu ao pensar tal coisa. Seus passos não ecoaram pelo corredor, e ao passar em frente ao quarto em que estava o Guardião da Nuvem sua mão direita tocou a porta fechada. _Boa noite, Kyouya._

O restante do caminho foi feito de maneira solitária, e ao se deparar com seu próprio quarto, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu tristemente.

**x**

O sono não veio com facilidade.

Dino remexeu-se no confortável futon por alguns minutos, até decidir que precisaria de algum estímulo para dormir. Ele havia feito as malas e adicionado um livro ao fundo de cada uma. A segunda mala continha um romance ainda não lido, então o louro achou que aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para iniciar uma nova leitura. Seus óculos estavam na primeira mala, e em poucos minutos o italiano estava absorto no mundo entre suas mãos. Suas costas estavam recostadas à parede de madeira, então ele sentiu quando a porta do quarto foi arrastada. Seus olhos cor de mel se ergueram e ele ficou surpreso ao ver o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar parado do lado de fora. Hibari o olhou de relance, entrando no cômodo e arrastando a porta novamente, fechando-a. Seus passos o levaram até o futon e sem dizer absolutamente nada, o Guardião da Nuvem entrou debaixo da fina coberta, deitou-se e dando as costas para a outra pessoa no aposento.

O Chefe dos Cavallone encarou o livro em suas mãos e sorriu nervoso, retirando os óculos e sem saber o que fazer. _E agora?_ As costas do moreno estavam de frente para ele, e a ideia de simplesmente ficar ali, com o livro nas mãos, era absolutamente ridícula. Dino fechou o livro e se levantou, indo apagar a luz. Ele não sabia direito como deveria agir naquela situação. O quarto se tornou escuro, mas antes que ele pudesse dar o primeiro passo, a voz de Hibari chegou aos seus ouvidos:

"Não se atreva a dar um passo." O louro parou, a perna ainda no ar, imóvel. "Eu não quero correr o risco de ser pisado."

O italiano permaneceu naquela posição por alguns segundos. A porta que dava para a sacada, e que ficava em frente, foi arrastada e a luz da lua entrou no quarto, iluminando-o. O Guardião da Nuvem virou o rosto e voltou para o futon, e aparentemente eles dormiriam com um pouco de claridade. Com o caminho bem diante de seus olhos, o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu confiante, mas aquele momento durou pouco. Seu pé acabou ficando preso ao lençol e ele teria caído se não tivesse utilizado a parede como apoio.

"D-Desculpe..." Dino corou e resolveu fazer o restante do caminho de joelhos. O moreno estava imóvel, e apesar de ter entrado debaixo do fino cobertor, o louro não sabia o que deveria fazer. _Eu disse que deveríamos compartilhar o mesmo futon, mas eu estava apenas sugerindo, pois sabia que ele jamais aceitaria. Eu não conseguiria dormir nesta situação._ O corpo do italiano se virou, e ele passou a encarar a parede de madeira. Havia um espaço enorme entre eles, já que ambos dormiam um em cada ponta do futon.

Os olhos cor de mel se fecharam, mas em poucos segundos o Chefe dos Cavallone percebeu que aquela ideia não fora uma das melhores. A consciência de que ele estava tão próximo do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar o deixou inquieto, e ao invés de contar ovelhinhas, todas as vezes que fechava os olhos Dino via a mesma cena: um descomposto Kyouya, gemendo baixo e pedindo que ele fosse mais _forte_. _Dino, Dino... Pare de agir como um adolescente. Você já é um homem. _O louro passou as mãos nos cabelos, tentando novamente pegar no sono. Aquela tentativa durou um tempo mais longo. No início ele conseguiu apenas pensar na luta que tiveram e no que ele poderia sugerir para treinarem no dia seguinte. Porém, logo a batalha se tornou mais próxima e física; e quando seu chicote prendeu as mãos de seu amante, impossibilitando-o de se mover, o italiano soube que era hora de mudar de posição. Seu corpo virou-se, achando que seria mais fácil lidar com o problema de frente.

O que ele não esperava era que o problema estaria... literalmente... de _frente_ para ele.

Os olhos negros eram uma das partes favoritas do Chefe dos Cavallone. Dino adorava a maneira como aquele olhar falava por basicamente todo o restante do inexpressivo corpo de Hibari. Ao se virar e se deparar com aqueles mesmos olhos, a primeira reação do louro foi sorrir, tímido e desconfortável. Sua mente dizia que seus olhos deveriam se fechar e tentar dormir, mas seu corpo jamais obedeceria... não com uma oportunidade tão próxima... tão ao alcance de sua mão. Seus dedos ergueram-se por debaixo da coberta, tocando o rosto pálido do rapaz que o olhava. O Guardião da Nuvem não fugiu ao toque, pelo contrário. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, tempo este que o italiano permaneceu acariciando aquela bela face. Quando a carícia terminou, havia uma expressão que demonstrava quase desapontamento no rosto do moreno.

"Eu quero beijá-lo, Kyouya." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone saiu na forma de um sussurro. Ele não sabia por que havia dito aquilo. Era para ser apenas um pensamento e não uma sentença. "Posso...?"

O moreno não se moveu. Seus grandes olhos negros ainda estavam fixos no homem deitado à sua frente. Dino esperou alguns segundos e então seu corpo se aproximou devagar, fazendo sombra sobre o rapaz que estava por baixo. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar virou-se devagar, e quando estava quase por cima, o louro abaixou seu rosto devagar, até que seus lábios tocassem os lábios de seu amante. O beijo foi doce e terno. Os lábios se moveram devagar, como dois estranhos que precisassem de uma espécie de apresentação inicial. As línguas se encontraram ao mesmo tempo, e então o italiano colocou um pouco mais de ênfase no gesto. Uma de suas mãos serviu de apoio para que seu corpo se mantivesse naquela posição, e sua boca se abriu um pouco mais, intensificando o beijo. _Ele melhorou. Na primeira vez que beijei Kyouya ele não sabia o que fazer._ Aquele pensamento fez o Chefe dos Cavallone deitar-se sobre seu amante, mas mantenho o apoio em suas próprias pernas e braços. Os braços de Hibari entrelaçaram o pescoço de Dino e então ele se entregou ao momento.

O primeiro beijo entre eles havia acontecido há pouco menos de um ano. O gesto aconteceu na sala do Comitê Disciplinar, depois do louro ter novamente se declarado. _Ele achou que eu estava brincando da primeira vez. Quando eu retornei e repeti tudo aquilo, Kyouya disse que pensaria a respeito._ Foi preciso apenas duas horas para que o italiano recebesse uma mensagem em seu celular, dizendo que o Guardião da Nuvem queria vê-lo. Não seria preciso dizer que o Chefe dos Cavallone praticamente largou tudo em seu hotel para ir ao Colégio Namimori. Nunca uma corrida lhe foi tão recompensada. _Ele nunca disse claramente que me aceitava, mas para Kyouya permitir que eu o beijasse, então não haveria resposta mais certa._ Após aquele dia, os momentos entre eles passaram a envolver muito mais do que hematomas e sangue. Entre um treino e outro, ele podia, vez ou outra, usufruir de um doce beijo.

A mão direita de Dino desceu pela cintura de seu amante e foi impossível não permitir que ela descesse ainda mais. O moreno gemeu baixo e de maneira adorável ao sentir seu membro ser apalpado, e mesmo que houvesse duas camadas de roupa, para alguém tão jovem e sensível como Hibari, qualquer pequeno estímulo era capaz de conseguir as maiores reações. _Eu quero tocá-lo e beijá-lo e fazer mil coisas..._ O louro continuou o beijo, enquanto seus dedos entravam de maneira furtiva dentro da roupa de baixo que o Guardião da Nuvem vestia. A reação então se tornou mais clara, e foi difícil manter o bom-senso quando o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar interrompeu o beijo porque precisou virar o rosto e esconder um gemido. Os lábios do italiano desceram pelo pescoço pálido de seu amante, erguendo a blusa branca que ele vestia e não perdendo tempo em dirigir-se aos mamilos. O moreno moveu-se no futon, tentando o máximo possível esconder suas reações, mas parecia impossível. _Kyouya tem apenas 16 anos. Tudo para ele é em dobro._ Os dentes do Chefe dos Cavallone mordiscaram o mamilo esquerdo de Hibari, enquanto uma de suas mãos estava ocupada masturbando o rapaz que se movia embaixo dele. Quando os beijos finalmente desceram até o baixo ventre, as mãos de Dino retiraram a calça e a roupa de baixo com um puxão. Seus olhos se abaixaram e ele pôde sentir sua boca encher-se de saliva com o prospecto de receber o Guardião da Nuvem entre seus lábios. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar o olhava com os olhos entreabertos, a respiração alta e tentando, em vão, fechar as pernas.

"Ninguém vai ouvi-lo além de mim, Kyouya, então relaxe."

As mãos do louro afastaram as pernas do moreno, e a ponta de seus dedos subiram pelas partes internas das coxas. Seu rosto abaixou-se lentamente, e quando finalmente a ereção de Hibari entrou em sua boca, os olhos cor de mel se fecharam, prontos para saborearem o momento tão esperado. Ele sentiu o membro crescer um pouco mais em seus lábios, e a necessidade de encontrar alívio o fez descer a mão livre até seu próprio membro. O Guardião da Nuvem gemia baixo, cobrindo a boca com as costas da mão esquerda; porém, os gemidos do italiano eram distintos. O orgasmo do moreno veio rápido, como era esperado. O Chefe dos Cavallone não havia sequer entrado direito no clima quando sua garganta moveu-se duas vezes, engolindo tudo o que havia recebido. Sua língua ainda brincou por mais alguns momentos com o sensível membro de seu amante, até que ele subisse com os beijos, rindo baixo quando chegou à altura do ouvido do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Os dois amantes se entreolharam, e embora quisesse ir muito mais além do que aquilo, Dino apenas sorriu e empurrou a franja negra para cima, depositando um gentil beijo na testa do descomposto rapaz. Seus joelhos se flexionaram e ele estava pronto para ir procurar alívio no íntimo de algum banheiro quando a mão de Hibari segurou seu pulso.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?"

O louro não respondeu. Ele recusava dizer que iria se masturbar no banheiro. Sua educação e gentileza não permitiam tal comentário. "Eu já volto, está bem? Tente dormir. Acordaremos cedo amanhã."

"Aonde você vai?"

A insistência fez o italiano abaixar o rosto, lançando um olhar sério na direção do Guardião da Nuvem. Sua mão livre coçou sua nuca e o Chefe dos Cavallone se sentou no futon, desistindo do que pretendia fazer. Seus olhos fitaram de soslaio a figura nua de sua companhia, e a força de vontade de Dino parecia se dissipar pouco a pouco. "Não podemos, Kyouya. Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez. Nós ainda precisamos esperar." O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar inclinou-se para o lado, empurrando o peito do louro e arrastando-se sobre ele. Os corpos se encontraram, e foi impossível para o italiano esconder sua ereção. Seus lábios gemeram com o contato, devido ao nível de sensibilidade que estava seu corpo. "Nós não podemos, Kyouya. Você sabe disso."

Hibari escondeu o rosto no pescoço do homem que estava por baixo e ambos permaneceram naquele estranho silêncio por alguns segundos. As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone subiram pela cintura do Guardião da Nuvem, sentindo a pele por baixo da camiseta branca. Seus dedos formigavam de vontade de apertar aquela região, e ele tinha plena consciência de que o rapaz que estava por cima podia sentir sua ereção.

"Então por que você me chamou aqui?" O moreno tinha a voz baixa e seus lábios quase - encostaram ao ouvido esquerdo de seu amante.

_Ele tem razão._ Dino sorriu triste, deixando com que sua mão descesse pela perna nua do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. _Eu não o chamei aqui para ficarmos somente abraçados._ "Você deveria ter dito não, Kyouya. Você deveria ter ficado no seu quarto. Não é seguro aqui."

Os olhos negros fitaram o louro com uma mistura de afronta e uma pitada leve de humilhação. _Ele está bravo. Eu deveria ter ficado quieto._ Hibari apoiou os cotovelos ao lado do rosto do italiano, elevando seu corpo um pouco mais até ambos ficarem, literalmente, cara a cara. "Você não vai me humilhar novamente, Cavallone. Você fez isso quando aceitou lutar ao lado daqueles herbívoros, e quando se recusou a lutar comigo e fez isso de novo agora, neste momento. Você sempre me trata como uma criança."

"Você _é_ uma criança quando o assunto é _esse_, Kyouya." O Chefe dos Cavallone tentava ele mesmo acreditar nisso _Meio tarde para utilizar essa desculpa._ "Você lembra como foi a última vez, não? Ainda é muito cedo."

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu. Seus lábios se abaixaram devagar, tocando os lábios de Dino com um leve beijo. O corpo do louro tremeu, e embora ele soubesse que deveria tirar seu amante de cima, tudo o que suas mãos fizeram foi abraçar aquele pequeno corpo e permitir que sua língua invadisse a boca do moreno. O beijo pareceu tomar o resto das forças que ele ainda possuía, e quando o gesto terminou, o rosto do italiano estava vermelho.

"Podemos tentar novamente?" _Você é fraco, Dino! _"Eu quero tanto você, Kyouya."

O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar virou o rosto, mas não respondeu nada. O Chefe dos Cavallone tomou aquilo como um sim, virando-se e ficando por cima. Sua mão direita tocou o rosto corado de Hibari, e seus lábios sorriram. _Ainda bem que sou uma pessoa precavida._ Dino inclinou o corpo para o lado, enfiando a mão dentro de uma das malas. _Isso não é ser precavido,_ o rosto do louro corou ao pegar o pequenino tubo de lubrificante que estava ao fundo, ao lado de uma caixa de preservativos, _isso se chama ser pervertido, Dino Cavallone!_ O Guardião da Nuvem o esperava na mesma posição, o rosto escondido por um dos braços, mas sem nenhuma menção de que sairia de cima daquele futon. O italiano aproximou-se devagar, depositando um gentil beijo em uma das bochechas de seu amante. O gesto fez o moreno abrir os olhos, e o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Desde o começo Hibari foi suscetível ao prazer, mas desde a primeira vez sexo sempre foi o grande empecilho entre eles; e após todos aqueles meses, Dino podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes eles haviam feito amor. O corpo do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não relaxava, e as experiências foram rápidas e dolorosas. A última vez que tentaram foi antes de toda aquela bagunça começar, antes da batalha dos Arcobalenos. O louro havia ido a Namimori e depois de muita conversa (e várias promessas de lutas), o Guardião da Nuvem concordou em passar a noite no hotel. Após longas carícias, suspiros e beijos, o italiano se viu novamente tendo de lidar com a expressão de dor no belo rosto do moreno durante todo o ato. Depois daquele incidente o Chefe dos Cavallone prometeu a si mesmo que só voltaria a fazer aquilo novamente quando seu amante estivesse mais preparado fisicamente, talvez em um ou dois anos.

Bem, isso na teoria, claro. Porque, na prática, os dois se beijavam e se esfregavam como haviam feito há semanas, e o final poderia ser ou não o mesmo.

A camiseta branca de Hibari foi retirada, assim como as roupas que Dino vestia. Os lábios de ambos ainda estavam presos naquele beijo, mas após alguns minutos o louro os desceu devagar, até dar um último beijo no pescoço pálido. O italiano ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem, pegando o tubo de lubrificante e despejando uma quantia generosa entre as pernas do rapaz que estava por baixo. O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas ao sentir o líquido em sua pele, provavelmente por causa da baixa temperatura.

"Você precisa relaxar agora, Kyouya. Eu não continuarei até você estar completamente relaxado."

"Você fala demais, Cavallone."

A voz do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar saiu baixa e ele voltou a cobrir o rosto com os braços.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, levando um dos dedos até a entrada de Hibari, mas sem penetrá-la. Seu corpo projetou-se um pouco para baixo e seus lábios tocaram novamente a ereção do Guardião da Nuvem. Quando um baixo suspiro chegou aos seus ouvidos, foi então que Dino permitiu que seu dedo invadisse seu amante. O lubrificante tornava tudo mais fácil e simples, mas logo ao mover seu dedo, o louro sentiu que havia algo diferente. _Ele não tremeu dessa vez,_ o italiano permitiu que a ereção do moreno entrasse por completo dentro de sua boca. Seu dedo se movia com certa facilidade dentro do corpo do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar e isso o incentivou a adicionar um segundo dedo. Desta vez ele ouviu alguma reação, mas ao invés dos gemidos de dor, os lábios de Hibari deixaram escapar um erótico som que demonstrava que ele havia aprovado aquele gesto. _Oh!_

A realização acertou o Chefe dos Cavallone e o fez corar violentamente. Seus dedos se moveram com um pouco mais de pressa, necessitado por ouvir mais daqueles sons tão agradáveis. Um terceiro dedo fez companhia aos outros dois e Dino não demorou a encontrar o ponto especial de seu amante. Os beijos subiram pelo abdômen, peitoral e pescoço, e quando estava com a boca próxima ao ouvido do Guardião da Nuvem, os lábios do louro formaram um largo sorriso.

"Você tem se tocado, não é, Kyouya?"

Os gemidos pararam no mesmo instante, e ao ver a expressão branca no rosto do rapaz que estava por baixo, o sorriso do italiano aumentou ainda mais. _Touché!_

"Não sei do que você está falando." A voz do moreno saiu sem emoção, mas seu rosto estava absurdamente corado.

"Oh, sabe sim..." O Chefe dos Cavallone penetrou seus dedos com um pouco mais de força e essa investida fez com que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar apertasse o fino cobertor que estava por baixo, gemendo mais alto do que gostaria. "Há três semanas eu jamais teria conseguido fazer _isso_." Dino moveu os dedos de forma com que um deles tocasse o ponto especial de Hibari. A reação foi imediata. "Você se acostumou à dor, não é?" O louro mordeu de leve o pescoço de seu amante. Aquela situação o havia deixado ainda mais excitado e sua ereção implorava para estar dentro do Guardião da Nuvem o quanto antes. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo fazer isso, Kyouya. Deixe-me assistir um dia."

"Você fala como um velho pervertido." A voz do moreno saiu baixa e fez o italiano rir. "E eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Lembra da primeira coisa que eu te disse quando começamos a fazer amor, Kyouya?" O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu-se devagar, retirando seus dedos do corpo de seu amante, pegando um dos travesseiros e colocando-o sob o quadril do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. "Eu disse que a prática iria tornar tudo melhor, e acho que finalmente chegou este dia." As pernas de Hibari estavam juntas, como uma forma de proteger sua pseudo-imaginária-já perdida-castidade, mas Dino as separou depois de depositar dois gentis beijos em ambos os joelhos. Suas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas, e ele quase derrubou o preservativo antes de colocá-lo.

O Guardião da Nuvem nunca esteve tão relaxado quanto naquela noite, mas seu corpo tremeu levemente quando o louro o penetrou. Entretanto, ao contrário das outras vezes, a ereção do italiano entrou devagar, mas sem problemas, e quando notou que estava completamente dentro de seu amante, o Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás, juntando as sobrancelhas e gemendo. Aquela doce sensação levou uma onda de eletricidade por seu corpo, imaginando como seria delicioso mover-se dentro daquele curto e apertado espaço.

"Você parece tão sensual do meu ponto de vista, Kyouya." A voz de Dino saiu rouca. Ele não havia se movido ainda, esperando que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se acostumasse à invasão. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas coxas pálidas.

Hibari não respondeu. Uma de suas mãos apertava de maneira tão forte o cobertor, que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Suas costas estavam levemente arqueadas e seus olhos fechados. A respiração era alta, e quanto mais assistia seu amante quase se contorcer com apenas uma estocada, mais excitado o louro ficava. Seu membro finalmente se moveu, retirando-se quase por completo, apenas para penetrar o Guardião da Nuvem novamente. A segunda estocada fez o moreno gemer, o mesmo doce gemido de outrora. _Ainda não acreditou que Kyouya treinou sozinho. Deus, o que eu não daria para vê-lo fazer isso._ A imagem mental que apareceu por trás dos olhos fechados do italiano foi mais do que seu pobre coração poderia aguentar. A terceira estocada foi mais rápida e forte, e praticamente seguida pela quarta e a quinta. Os gemidos do moreno aumentaram de tom a cada penetrada, porém, na sétima, o que chegou aos ouvidos do Chefe dos Cavallone foi uma mistura de choro e prazer. Seus olhos se abriram, ficando surpreso ao ver que Hibari havia chegado ao orgasmo apenas com aquele estímulo. Os lábios de Dino formaram um breve sorriso, mas no segundo seguinte sua própria voz foi ouvida. Os músculos do Guardião da Nuvem apertaram sua ereção e ele precisou respirar fundo para simplesmente não ter seu clímax em tão pouco tempo. _Eu vou fazê-lo gritar esta noite. Kyouya nunca experimentou realmente sexo. Todas as nossas experiências foram dolorosas. Hoje será diferente._ O louro inclinou-se à frente, penetrando o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar com tanta pressão que o fez abrir os olhos. Os dois estavam praticamente um sobre o outro e quando os olhares se encontraram, o italiano sorriu maldosamente.

Os meses de espera valeram a pena, e o italiano teria esperado o tempo que fosse necessário se isso significasse poder assistir as reações que Hibari lhe mostrava. Depois dos movimentos iniciais, o Chefe dos Cavallone impôs seu ritmo, e foi preciso poucos segundos para que o autocontrole do Guardião da Nuvem caísse por terra e ele acabasse se rendendo a um dos mais básicos de todos os desejos humanos. Sua voz ecoava baixa, mas constante; seu corpo sempre pálido havia ganhado uma coloração avermelhada e sua mão esquerda masturbava sua recente ereção com tanta pressa e erotismo, que Dino mal acreditou quando os movimentos começaram. De sua posição ele via a tudo: a maneira como seu membro penetrava profundamente seu amante, a forma como aquele corpo tremia e se contorcia, os olhos fechados os lábios trêmulos... tudo, cada detalhe. Seu orgasmo chegou após cerca de dez minutos, e ele gemeu mais alto, penetrando o moreno com um pouco mais de força. Suas mãos precisaram apoiar seu corpo, ou o louro teria caído sobre seu amante. Porém, o gesto não pareceu aborrecer o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, pois assim que abriu os olhos, Hibari levou uma das mãos ao rosto do homem que estava por cima, tocando-o com gentileza. Os lábios do italiano sorriram e ele fechou os olhos, permitindo-se ser mimado um pouco.

"Como se sente, Kyouya?" O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou-se de seu amante, tendo certo cuidado em retirar o preservativo, fechá-lo e jogá-lo na pequenina lata de lixo próxima a uma de suas malas. Sua outra mão pegou sua própria camisa que estava jogada ao lado, e ele a utilizou para limpar os abdomens de ambos. O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu. Sua respiração ainda estava alta, e sua mão continuava em sua ereção. Os olhos cor de mel encararam a cena e Dino sorriu, inclinando-se sobre o moreno e o beijando levemente. "O que acha de continuarmos?"

O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar desviou os olhos e o italiano o beijou com vontade, sabendo que aquilo seria o máximo que ele poderia receber de seu amante. A carícia se intensificou com os minutos, e quando sentiu sua ereção reaparecer, o Chefe dos Cavallone afastou os lábios, encarando o moreno. "Você fica por cima dessa vez, Kyouya."

A resposta do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não foi exatamente o que ele esperava. Aqueles olhos o encararam por alguns segundos, como se tentassem compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam. Dino viu quando sua companhia sentou-se e então ele deitou, sem acreditar que Hibari havia levado a sério aquele pedido. _Hoje o dia está sendo surpreendente!_ O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se sobre o colo do louro, olhando para o tubo de lubrificante e os preservativos que estavam ao lado, sobre o futon. O italiano riu baixo com a cena, levando a mão até um dos preservativos, mas parando na metade do caminho ao ver o moreno segurar o tubo de lubrificante. O líquido foi despejado sobre seu membro, e o Chefe dos Cavallone juntou as sobrancelhas por causa da temperatura fria. Entretanto, a surpresa por ver Hibari espalhar o lubrificante com a mão foi ainda mais surpreendente. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar tinha dedos longos, e eles subiram e desceram por seu membro, fazendo-o mexer-se sobre o futon por causa da incrível sensação que sentia.

Dino não teve tempo de oferecer o preservativo. Ele viu quando o Guardião da Nuvem ergueu levemente o corpo, mas não esperou que o moreno fosse realmente sentar sobre sua ereção. O membro entrou com facilidade, e o louro pendeu a nuca para trás, gemendo alto. Não havia palavras para descrever a sensação. Seu amante parecia ainda mais apertado do que a primeira vez, e a vontade que o italiano sentia era de simplesmente empurrar o moreno para o lado e possuí-lo com pressa e força. Seus olhos cor de mel se entreabriram após alguns segundos, encarando o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar imóvel sobre seu colo. As mãos estavam sobre seu abdômen, mas Hibari não se mexia. Rosto corado e respiração descompassada. Aquilo havia sido demais.

"Se você pudesse ver o que eu vejo, Kyouya." A língua do italiano umedeceu seus lábios de maneira sensual. Dali ele podia ver literalmente _tudo_. Suas mãos subiram pelas coxas do Guardião da Nuvem, e uma delas tocou a ereção que estava bem diante de seus olhos.

"Eu estou satisfeito com o que vejo."

Os olhos negros se abriram e o Chefe dos Cavallone achou ter visto um meio sorriso ali, mas o momento durou muito pouco. O corpo do moreno elevou-se um pouco, e quando a ereção o penetrou, Hibari arqueou as costas, gemendo mais alto. O ritmo foi imposto após a quinta estocada, e Dino flexionou os joelhos, ajudando seu amante com os movimentos. A cada penetrada seu corpo tremia com os pequeninos arrepios que ele sentia. Sua mão masturbava a ereção do Guardião da Nuvem com um pouco mais de pressa, mas assim que notou que o orgasmo de seu amante se aproximava, os movimentos se tornaram mais lentos. Era natural que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não conseguisse se segurar por muito tempo. O moreno tinha apenas 16 anos, e o louro sabia que aquele pequeno e delicioso corpo sentia tudo em dobro. Os movimentos se tornaram cada vez mais sensuais e em determinado momento o italiano teve certeza de que Hibari estava realmente gostando daquilo. A maneira forçosa com que seu quadril se movia, muitas vezes sem que o Chefe dos Cavallone precisasse fazer absolutamente nada. _O corpo sabe o que fazer. Kyouya não está pensando. Ele quer somente prazer._ As mãos sobre o abdômen de Dino começaram a apertar àquela região, e os olhos negros se abriram. Os lábios tremiam enquanto tentavam omitir os gemidos, e o quadril do Guardião da Nuvem se movia sensualmente. O clímax do moreno pintou o peitoral do louro, mas ele não se importou. Suas mãos automaticamente apertaram a cintura do rapaz que estava por cima e elas empurraram aquele pálido corpo para baixo. Seu próprio orgasmo veio no mesmo instante, forte e fazendo-o gemer alto e rouco. Hibari pareceu sentir, pôs seus lábios gemeram baixo e seu quadril ainda se moveu mais duas vezes, apenas para provocá-lo.

O resto de energia do italiano desapareceu. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele respirou fundo. O cansaço dos três dias de luta e pouco sono o atingiu de maneira certeira, e quando sentiu algo pesado cair sobre seu peito, o Chefe dos Cavallone soube que não havia sido o único. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar havia se deitado sobre ele, exausto e inconsciente. Os braços de Dino envolveram seu amante e seus lábios sorriram, satisfeitos. Não havia palavra para descrever seu nível de felicidade naquele momento, então tudo o que o louro fez foi fechar os olhos e permitir que seu corpo se rendesse ao cansaço. Naquele momento não havia espaço para mais nada. Seus braços e coração estavam preenchidos com o que ele mais amava na vida.

**x**

Não houve treino no dia seguinte. Na verdade, não houve absolutamente nada na manhã que seguiu àquela erótica noite. Os dois amantes acordaram no meio da tarde, e o italiano passou o resto do dia se desculpando e servindo de babá para um mal humorado e dolorido Hibari Kyouya. O moreno o amaldiçoou de diversas maneiras, prometendo que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria novamente e assim que ele pudesse sair daquele futon, o Chefe dos Cavallone seria um homem morto. As ameaças apenas arrancaram gargalhadas e sorrisos dos lábios de Dino. Ele acompanhou seu ranzinza amante durante todo o tempo e ganhou o banho que tanto queria. O Guardião da Nuvem já estava melhor ao anoitecer e ambos tiveram uma agradável refeição na larga sala de jantar.

"Nós vamos treinar amanhã, não se preocupe. Antes do Sol nascer nós estaremos lá."

O louro disse isso assim que deixaram a cozinha. O corredor era largo e seus olhos cor de mel pousaram na porta do quarto do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Entretanto, Hibari não parou. Ele continuou a andar, entrando no quarto do italiano como se aquilo fosse rotineiro, como se ele pertencesse àquele lugar. O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu um largo sorriso, indo preparar o futon de maneira mais animada. Não houve noite regada a sexo e suor, mas Dino passou longos minutos beijando o Guardião da Nuvem antes que ambos caíssem no sono, lado a lado, como deveria ser.

A promessa de continuar a luta foi cumprida, mas o Sol já estava alto no céu quando os dois seguiram para a clareira. Romário os esperava embaixo de uma árvore, cigarro na mão e um simpático sorriso nos lábios. O moreno retirou os tonfas de dentro do casaco do colégio, enquanto o louro desenrolava seu chicote. Havia um estranho clima entre eles, como se uma barreira houvesse desaparecido, e com isso diminuído um pouco da invisível distância. O primeiro ataque, claro, partiu de Hibari. O italiano o defendeu com um sorriso, satisfeito e feliz. A luta tornou-se um pouco mais intensa após algumas horas, e eles teriam passado o restante do dia daquela maneira se em determinado momento a figura de Tsuna não tivesse roubado ambas as atenções. Ao ver seu irmãozinho se aproximar, o coração do Chefe dos Cavallone bateu mais rápido. Ele sabia que algo sério estava para acontecer. _Finalmente o dia chegou,_ pensou Dino ao abaixar o chicote. Seus lábios se tornaram sérios, mas seu coração parecia mais calmo, menos ansioso. Os olhos cor de mel pousaram rapidamente no Guardião da Nuvem e por um breve momento ambos trocaram olhares. O louro corou e coçou a nuca, erguendo o rosto ao ver o futuro Décimo Vongola se aproximar. _Só mais um pouco. Quando tudo isso terminar eu terei tempo para amar Kyouya, e então eu o _domarei_ novamente._

- FIM.

– **x –**

**Notas da autora:**

AAAAAH! Que saudades de escrever uma estória fofa, alegre, cheia de coisas felizes aoehoeauhuhea. Eu precisava de uma distração. _Vendetta_ estava me deixando MUITO triste. E eu sei que isso soa muito contraditório, exatamente por eu ser a autora da fanfic, mas eu assumo o papel de leitora todas as vezes que reviso, então eu posso dizer que sofro também -.-

Enfim, oneshot básica porque faz muuuuuuito tempo que não escrevo uma. O capt 391 do mangá foi a grande inspiração. Aquela cena no meio do mato foi demais para o meu coração. AHAM que eles ficaram LUTANDO o tempo todo no meio do nada. Só o Tsuna para acreditar nesse tipo de coisa! No final eu consegui inspiração para uma fanfic, então está valendo. Na verdade, eu pensei em escrever uma 8059 também, porque achei muito fofo os dois dividindo o mesmo quarto no hospital, cama lado a lado e zaz. Mas infelizmente eu não estou com tempo para isso e preciso me focar em _Vendetta_. O nome da oneshot é um trocadilho com o nome do filme "How to train your dragon". Nenhuma relação direta, apenas o nome hehehe

É isso. Espero que tenham gostado da estórinha light. Eu sei que os leitores de _Vendetta_ vão gostar, porque eles devem estar cansados de tristeza aeuohouhaeuo ;-;

Vejo vocês domingo :D

**p.s.:** Eu não tenho muitas oportunidades para "conversar" com os leitores, exceto em finais de fanfics, quando deixo meus recadinhos, e nas respostas dos reviews, então foi usar esse espacinho aqui para agradece mais uma vez a todos os meus leitores, principalmente aqueles que estão acompanhando _Vendetta_. Esse está sendo meu trabalho mais "maduro" e eu jamais teria conseguido sem o apoio de cada um de vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo :')

**p.p.s.:** Tive pouco tempo para revisar esse oneshot já que ele surgiu, assim, do nada. Qualquer erro muito gritante, por favor, _**avise-me por mp**_~


End file.
